


Imagination

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [99]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An imagine based on Imagination by Shawn Mendes</p>
    </blockquote>





	Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> An imagine based on Imagination by Shawn Mendes

Michael stood in front of his house, pretending to check the mail, again. Even if there was mail in the box, sometimes he wouldn’t take it. He’d leave it there and then come back again later if he saw you outside, he just wanted an excuse to talk to you. Granted, it wasn’t a great excuse because he never had the courage to talk to you, but a guy could dream. Ever since you had moved in next door he couldn’t stop thinking about you, but he thought you were out of his league. 

Days later he decided it was time to finally come clean about his feelings. His hands were clammy and his mind was a mess, but there was no way he was going to put this off again. Michael looked out the window, waiting to see if you were going to pass by today, and around four, you did. He quickly walked outside to the mailbox and when you passed by he smiled at you. You had seen him a few times before, but you had never realized how cute he was. 

He stretched his hand out towards you, “Hi, I’m Michael.”

“I’m y/n.”

Michael cleared his throat and looked at you nervously, “I know we just met and all, but I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out some time?”

He seemed like a sweet guy, so you nodded and said, “That sounds great. How about we meet up at the beach down the street tomorrow at twelve?”

“Sounds great.”

Michael walked back to his home, unsure how he had made it through that conversation without making a fool of himself. What he was sure of though, was that he finally was going to get to take you out on a date. He packed a small bag to take with him the next day, and prepared a picnic that he thought you would like. He wasn’t exactly sure what you ate though, so he packed as many things as he could fit in the bag. He picked out his clothes ahead of time, and had his friends double check to make sure it would be okay to wear.

The next day he showed up at the beach at exactly twelve o’clock. He thought it might be difficult to find you, but you were standing near the parking lot waiting with a big rainbow umbrella and he immediately spotted you. He couldn’t help but notice how pretty you looked and tried to contain his excitement about being on a date with you. The two of you found a spot on the beach that was nice, and the date was off to a great start. That is until your friends showed up. They crowded around the two of you and started to slowly edge you off of your beach towels until you both were sitting in sand.  “I’m really sorry about this, do you want to take a walk instead?” Michael glanced at the group of people chattering and eating the picnic he packed and sighed, “Yeah, that seems like a good idea.”

You walked by the edge of the water so it was barely touching your feet when the waves would come ashore. You spoke about random things, and Michael admitted to his mailbox plan. It was a little odd at first, but who were you to judge him? You admitted to liking him as well, but never wanting to say anything because you thought he might be out of you league. As you strolled by the water, Michael reached out and held your hand. When you looked over at him, he simply smiled, and you gave his hand a little squeeze. It was the perfect day, and now as the sun was setting, you couldn’t help but wonder if he was thinking the same thing you were.

“Y/n?”

You looked over at Michael and grinned, “Yeah?”

“Can I - y’know? Would you maybe like to...I mean, fuck, can I kiss you?”

You both leaned in, hands still intertwined. His lips barely brushed against yours when he heard a loud ringing and stopped. Everything seemed to come crashing down and he woke up and hit the snooze button on his phone. Guess it was just his imagination.


End file.
